Boom Boom Pow
Boom Boom Pow is a song by the Black Eyed Peas. It is their first song in a few years on their album The Energy Never Dies or The E.N.D. It shows them introducing a new futuristic style. "Boom Boom Pow" topped the Billboard Hot 100, making it the group's first U.S. number-one single. It is the second longest-running single to stay atop the Hot 100 in 2009, beaten only by the Black Eyed Peas' second single from The E.N.D., "I Gotta Feeling", which held the top spot for 14 consecutive weeks. Critical Reception Nick Levine from Digital Spy gave "Boom Boom Pow" four out of five stars, saying that "it's a fairly ridiculous robopop stomper featuring no real chorus, 808s & Heartbreaks-style beats, lashings of Auto-Tune, techno synths that arrive half-way through and this vintage diss from Fergie: 'I'm so 3008, you're so 2000 and late.' It may well become grating, but frankly who cares? Right now this just sounds cracking." Billboard gave the song a positive review, stating that the song "shows the Black Eyed Peas in fine form" and that it was "a knockout". Boston Globe: Dealt with individually, substance-free, grammatically suspect dance-floor jams like current monster hit "Boom Boom Pow," the slinky "Imma Be," or the fuzzy "Missing You" could be booty-shaking guilty pleasures. Dot Music: E.N.D. opener "Boom Boom Boom" has a long way to go before it even tickles the room, mid-tempo beats cushioning a Fergie vocal that an autotune stuck on override can't sort out. Entertainment Weekly: Indeed, indefatigable Auto-Tune anthems like The E.N.D.'s propulsive lead single, "Boom Boom Pow" (already the band's most successful to date), seem fueled by some mysterious slurry of dance-floor plutonium and diet Red Bull. Vibe magazine: However, the intergalactic punch of “Boom Boom Pow”–BEP’s first ever Billboard chart-topper–has stimulated a slew of cosigns from the likes of 50 Cent, Gucci Mane, and Kid Cudi. The Guardian: As on their recent No 1 single, "Boom Boom Pow", electronic clicks and buzzes are used lavishly, and the mood is as positive as ever. Just don't expect to love it immediately. Los Angeles Times: The titles of the Peas' biggest hits tell the story: the giggle-inducing pun of "Don't Phunk With My Heart," the cheerily crude anatomical gesture of "My Humps" and now the Imax-ready sound effects burst of the chart-topping "Boom Boom Pow." Rolling Stone: Whereupon the record segues into the Number One hit "Boom Boom Pow," and all hell breaks loose. There are Auto-Tune vocal trills, eerie synth chords, screechy disco-diva wailing, 808 thuds, raps about 808 thuds and a dizzying barrage of doggerel: "I got that . . . digital spit/Next-level visual shit." It is an assault on the senses, and on good taste. And it's the best thing Black Eyed Peas have ever recorded. The Independent: Contrary to Fergie's claim on "Boom Boom Pow" that "I'm so 3008, you so 2000-and-late", their supposedly innovative electro-beat stylings are tired.19 Section heading Write the second section of your article here.